Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Monica Rial (208 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (195 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (186 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (148 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (147 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (143 VA titles) (American) #Frank Welker (136 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (135 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (122 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (116 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (115 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (110 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (102 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (90 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (90 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (86 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (83 VA titles) (British) #Tara Strong (83 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (79 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (76 VA titles) (American) † #Kath Soucie (75 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (73 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (72 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (70 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (68 VA titles) (Canadian) #Troy Baker (67 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (64 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (64 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (64 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (62 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (61 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (59 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (58 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (58 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (57 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (54 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (53 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (52 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (52 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (52 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (50 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (50 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (49 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (48 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (47 VA titles) (American) #Paul Winchell (46 VA titles) (American) † #Quinton Flynn (46 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (45 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (44 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (44 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (43 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (43 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (42 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (42 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (42 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (41 VA titles) (British) #Gregg Berger (41 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (41 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (40 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (39 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (39 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (37 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jason Marsden (37 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (37 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (37 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (35 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (35 VA titles) (British) #Chris Edgerly (35 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (35 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (35 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (35 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (35 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (35 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (34 VA titles) (American) #James Horan (34 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (34 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (34 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (33 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (33 VA titles) (American) #Bruce Lewis (32 VA titles) (American) † #Carlos Alazraqui (32 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (32 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (32 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (32 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (32 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (32 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (32 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (32 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (31 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (31 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (30 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (30 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (30 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (30 VA titles) (American) #Dave Boat (29 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (29 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (29 VA titles) (British) #Keith Ferguson (29 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Pinney (29 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (28 VA titles) (American)